


Pumpkin Eater

by Dawnmoon76



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also published on FF.net, Always female Percy, Angst, Apollo is a jerk, Cheating, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Goddess!Percy, Haven't really planned ahead, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy has awesome goddess friends, Percy is female, Probable happy ending, Tags Are Hard, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnmoon76/pseuds/Dawnmoon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where fem!goddess!Percy gets betrayed by the one who she trusts the most and who is supposed to stay loyal to her: her husband. </p><p>AKA </p><p>Cheater, Cheater Pumpkin Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italisized means telepathy/thoughts.
> 
> I've already posted this on FF.net and got really positive feedback. I thought I'd try it here and see what this community thinks.

 

** Present... **

Aphrodite paused in her walking. Something in her domain snapped. She sighed, another couple broken apart. She was ready to brush it off but took a closer look. _No! He wouldn't dare._ The love goddess narrowed her eyes in anger but took a deep breath as she thought of the goddess who just had her heart broken and domain violently damaged. She flashed away to help her friend.

** Same time, different place... **

Hera suddenly stopped her talking. Making Zeus glance at her. There was a ripple in her domain. She otherwise wouldn't have noticed it but she kept a close eye on her friends' marriages. Since it wasn't a divorce the blip on her radar was small but it was the start to a change in their relationship. Her disappointment in the cheater faded slightly as she thought of the goddess married to him. She flashed out without another word to Zeus.

** Six months previous... **

The young goddess, only two hundred years old, hummed as she walked in her garden. It had amazing and rare flowers and majestic fountains. One of which she balanced on the rim. Since she was a mortal turned immortal and since she hadn't been immortal for long she still viewed time as a mortal. Some other gods and goddesses did too. Demeter was closely related to the seasons so she was aware of years passing. Hermes had to make sure packages got to where they were going quickly. So he was more aware of time rather than feeling it pass. To other, older gods, a couple of years would be the blink of an eye if they didn't have active interest in the mortal world.

The day she turned into a goddess was one of the best days of her life. She was hailed as the goddess of time, as there has to be a deity of time and since Kronos had faded...

Added to that was goddess of trust and loyalty. Which could be seen as similar but you could trust someone but not be loyal and vice versa.

And since the Olympian Council had an even amount of people she was titled as Tiebreaker and acted as an advisor, usually for everything but they listened especially well when the topic involved mortals or their demigod children.

So, Percia Jackson, goddess of Time, Trust, and Loyalty, Tiebreaker and Advisor to the Olympian Council.

Coming out of her thoughts she became aware of a wavering in her loyalty domain. Usually there wasn't wavering, it would be snapped by betrayal or shifted to a loyalty to someone or something else. Prodding deeper to investigate the anomaly she explored the feeling. Even as a goddess she didn't like looking into others lives so she looked more into the emotions.

The person was thinking really hard of the bond they were about to break. That was what caused the waver. They hadn't actually acted but thought still mattered. She looked into the relationship a bit more and saw they were happy with their partner. She strengthened the bond to discourage any betrayal before turning her attention away.

According to the other relationship related goddesses there had been a drop in cheaters and divorces. The goddess of Trust and Loyalty had turned into the deciding factor of those who cheat. She'd whisper reminders of the person's happiness and sent pictures of the couple. She couldn't prevent everything though.

** Same time, down in the mortal plane... **

He watched as the woman approached him. She was beautiful, with big hazel doe eyes and full red lips. Her sundress bared her shoulders and showed off amazing legs. And even with his wedding ring in full view she approached flirtatiously.

"Hello handsome." She purred in his ear. He sat at the bar, he had turned away after they had made eye contact. She pressed up against his back, arms sliding around his chest. "What's your name?" Her breath ghosted across his neck and he shivered. He briefly forgot his name as want spread through him. Suddenly a voice that sounded just like his wife whispered to him and he was reminded of the love they held.

"I'm married!" He blurted instead, he had to get her away from him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see your ring!" She stepped back hastily. She seemed genuinely regretful but there was something in her eyes. "Let's start over?" Her eyes darted away in embarrassment. "My name's Kate. You are?" She held out a hand.

"Fred." He shook her hand.

From then on they hung out as friends, flirty friends but nothing more. A night six months later though, changed their whole relationship.

He spent the last six months away from his wife and Kate was sinfully attractive and still held feelings for him since that first night. They sat in her apartment, drinking wine and watching movies. His gaze slid to her and he heard his wife's voice again and thought of their happy moments.

_But what she doesn't know won't hurt her._

_What of the guilt. His wife's voice argued._

_I think I'll be okay._

_What of the love? Marriage?_

_I do love her but Kate is here and her feelings aren't exactly one sided._

The temptation was too much, plus with Kate he forgot his troubles. So next time she turned to him he caught her in a kiss. She whispered doubts, what of his wife? He responded with another bruising kiss and snaking his hands under her shirt, caressing her stomach.

He laid awake with Kate in his arms. They had an amazing night. He was staying for another six months before business took him away. Maybe he'll visit.

All thoughts off his wife disappeared.

** Present... **

Percy froze as something in her domain made her nauseous. Her father looked up at her when she had suddenly stopped talking.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Mentally sprinting through her domain to find the source she desperately hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She felt a weaker version of the same feeling when Zeus cheated on Hera again. But this was so much stronger and so much worse. She stopped when she found it. The person she was trying to talk out of cheating while conversing with her father had acted.

A sob escaped her throat when she realized it was her own _husband_! Apollo had cheated! And he was tempted earlier. She had talked him out of it the first time but it wasn't enough.

Poseidon looked alarmed as his daughter burst into tears for seemingly no reason. He wrapped her in a hug and ran his fingers through her hair. He looked up when two flashes caught his attention. He looked at the new arrivals with wide confused eyes. He then narrowed his eyes in anger as he realized what their presence meant.

Hera and Aphrodite walked forward and each put a hand on the crying girl's shoulders.

"C'mere." Hera said gently. Even if Poseidon could comfort his daughter it would better for her to be surrounded with other goddesses that understood.

Percy loved her father, she really did but Hera understood. Once she heard the gentle command she lunged for the queen.

Poseidon left quietly while fuming in anger. He couldn't do anything to Apollo as the sun god's punishment dictates that absolutely all interaction was banned. He was considered a mortal, you were only allowed to interact with him if it fell under your domain. _Well,_ Poseidon thought, _if there happened to be a storm when he was at sea then I couldn't be blamed._ He scowled at the god who broke his daughter's heart, swearing revenge.

Meanwhile Hera and Aphrodite stayed with Percy. The young goddess had a hand clutched to her heart, her shirt tight in her hold. It hurt more than a broken heart. It hit her very domain. Apollo had not stayed loyal, had not waited for his punishment to be over. She spent the next few hours between sobbing her heart out, eating ice cream and screaming as the pain grew and shrunk with his activities. Hera and Aphrodite stayed with her the entire time. Artemis popped in to see where her friend was at when she didn't show for dinner. Aphrodite left Percy in Hera's capable hands when she went outside to tell Artemis what happened. Artemis had left for a minute to let her hunters know that she'd be unavailable for a while before coming back.

A couple days passed but no one outside of Percy's palace knew what happened.

 _Council meeting._ Zeus telepathically informed them. Percy sighed as she sat up, Hera standing from her place as a pillow. Percy wiped a few stray tears and rubbed her face. Looking to a mirror she sighed at her appearance. Aphrodite approached her and the goddess of Time glanced at her in the reflection. The love goddess put a hand to her friend's shoulder and Percy looked presentable. Her red eyes and tear tracks disappeared. Her hair was comb and braided over her shoulder and her clothes changed from her rumpled sweatpants and t-shirt to a lovely blue dress that had gold sparkles over the skirt which went down to her ankles in the back and knees in front.

Overall she looked put together and not at all heart broken. She tried her best to school her features. She knew she wouldn't pass for okay put she could pass it off as a bad day. Nodding her thanks the four goddesses flashed away to the throne room.

"It has been six months to the day since Apollo has been punished to be a mortal for a year." Zeus started once everyone, sans Apollo, was there. Percy got a concerned look from her father, she subtly shook her head before glancing to Aphrodite and back. Her father understood, she wan't okay but she looked it because of the love goddess, and left it at that. "This meeting is to decide whether Apollo has been punished enough or shall continue." Apollo had been punished for cursing one mortal and killing three more. Apollo never gave them a chance to redeem themselves. He had already been on a short fuse for plenty of reasons. He smited them, no one would had done anything a few centuries earlier but that was before Percy. She made them change for the better. His wife was furious at him. She brought it to the Council and pushed for punishment. The result? He was forced to live as a mortal, at the hands of the gods. He no longer had the power he once had. He was at the mercy of the Fates and other gods, they held more influence now.

"He's been doing well. I think he should return." Hermes voted for his brother's return.

"We shouldn't go easy on him! He should continue and know that he can't get away with things." Athena protested.

One by one the gods voted until she was left. It was true that without Apollo the number was uneven but she had stepped up to fill her husband's council position. No throne could be left empty for long, let alone a year. Her vote was important, as his wife she held more power in this decision.

 _I could get him here, chew him out. Embarrass him, shame him...but,_ she bit her lip in thought _, I could give myself more time. Collect myself. And give him a chance to tell me himself and apologize._

"Let him stay." She said. "What he did was unacceptable. Mortals are precious to me, I protect them. I'm not letting him off easily." The others who knew what Apollo did were surprised she didn't mention the betrayal. It must have been too new.

"It is decided then, Apollo will stay as a mortal for another six months. Dismissed." Percy quickly flashed away, the other who new following her.

"Why didn't you expose him?" Poseidon asked.

"I need time. I need to be able to face this without breaking into tears." Even as she talked her eyes watered and voice wavered. Aphrodite hugged her and changed her clothes to new sweatpants and top. "Don't tell anyone." She pleaded. They agreed and she fell asleep exhausted.

** Six months later... **

Apollo was to come back today. Even though she no longer sobbed at the thought of what he did her stomach still tightened and her heart ached. The broken piece of her domain throbbed and stung painfully. As long as she was married to him it would hurt worse.

Her friends and father gathered in her palace before the meeting to welcome Apollo back. Percy braided her hair before addressing the gathered Olympians. "I'm going to give him a chance." The others burst into aggressive disagreement. "A chance to tell me what he did. If he doesn't then I'll confront him."

"When will the cut off be?" Artemis asked.

"A couple of years is pretty fast for you right?" At the nods she continued. "Ten years?" They scowled but agreed that it was a decent time frame.

Apollo's return was pretty anticlimactic. He was retrieved by Hermes and they appeared before the Council. Percy ceremoniously stepped down from her throne where it turned back into Apollo's.

The Council couldn't help but think that Apollo was acting strangely. His smile was a tad nervous and his eyes darted to his wife and away again.

"Is there anything you'd like to say son?" Zeus asked. Apollo felt his heartbeat quicken.

 _They couldn't know, right? They don't. I'm safe._ "I'm happy to be back.. Apollo flashed a smile before Zeus dismissed them. "Percy!" He called to his wife as she turned to leave. He caught the tensing of her shoulders before Artemis whispered to her. Percy nodded before turning and smiling.

"Apollo." She greeted, kissing him lightly. "I'm sorry but I can't stay." Apollo searched her eyes, she was upset. Probably about having to leave but he knew she had important work.

"It's okay. When will you be back?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "Tomorrow evening or the morning after." Apollo nodded and kissed her good bye.

"I'll see you then." He promised.

"I love you." Hurt flashed in her eyes too quick for him to address it. Apollo smiled and kissed her again. She waited a beat before leaving his arms. She left with Artemis.

"He didn't say it back." Artemis's heart broke at the mournful teary eyed look her friend turned on her. "He doesn't love me anymore."

"I'm sure he does. Maybe he didn't want to say it until he told you. Maybe he's waiting to tell you in private so you can talk it out." Artemis gathered her in a hug.

**He never did.**

Ten years passed quickly enough but Percy held on in the hopes that he'd tell her. She pushed one and procrastinated another. Twelve years passed and the pair grew distant. In public they were the same couple, maybe a little quieter and less honeymoonish. In private they were less passionate. Less open affection.

Apollo wrote it off as depression and tried to cheer her up. He thought she was mourning the child they had lost before she became a goddess. He didn't push when she turned down his advances. Instead he'd cuddle up with her while she cried. She never explicitly said that was the problem but in her sleep she'd murmur about 'the child' and 'why was it lost'.

Percy knew the truth. She knew how Apollo saw it. She knew he had no idea why she'd burst into tears. She had been sad about the lost child. She had been born with one working ovary and as her sucky luck would have it; miscarriage scarred her opposite fallopian tube. As her luck would also have it; this all happened while she was still a demigoddess and when she became a goddess any damage was irreversible.

She grew distant from Apollo while he tried to soldier on and save their marriage. She cried about his infidelity even as he held her. She squeezed an extra two years in order to be with the one she loved. But she knew it would come crashing down soon. Tomorrow was the monthly Claiming. Any demigod turning twelve would be claimed as per her request after the Second Titan War. It took place every first of the month and any demigod coming of age during that month would be claimed. Apollo's child would be twelve. He would have to claim her. His betrayal would be laid out for everyone to see. Well, everyone at the meeting...until people met his daughter and drew conclusions on their own.

She laid on her right side, facing away from her husband. He spooned her, his left arm loosely draped over her and his right acting as her pillow. She stayed awake, thinking of the meeting the following day. _Will he claim her then try to apologize? Or try to tell me then claim her. Will he break the oath of claiming all children at the age of twelve or before? Leave her feeling unwanted? She'd join the Hunt then, most unwanted demigoddesses do, even if there's only been a few. How do I act? Should I force him to claim her? Should I do nothing? I should call him out. It's been long enough._

Nerves forced her heart beat to quicken and her god of healing husband felt the anomaly.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" His sleep ladened voice asked from behind her.

"Fine." She took a purposefully shaky breath. He may be the god of truth but sleepy and without a face to analyze he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. "Just a nightmare." And with a mental jolt she realized that it may have not been as big of a lie as she thought. Tomorrow her nightmare would come to life.

His response was to kiss below her ear and pull her closer. She used to feel safe in his arms after a nightmare or when she went through the loss of a few mortal friends, the loss of her mom hit her real hard but it was Apollo that helped her. Now she just felt repulsed and nauseous. He acted normal, like he hadn't broken her heart. If her domains weren't what they were and Hera and Aphrodite didn't tell her and that daughter didn't exist...she would have never have know he cheated. He could have gotten away with it, he thought he could. He thought he was in the clear...but he must have known of his daughter. What was he going to do?

She eventually dropped off into sleep but woke early. Usually Apollo rose with the sun but the sky was still dark out. She couldn't stay in bed with him any longer, instead she sat up without waking him. Sitting on the edge of the bed she turned to study his face which was turned to her. She couldn't believe him. She couldn't belive herself. She held on, tried to ignore it. But the damage was too great. The betrayal of loyalty and then breaking the trust between them by lying to her and keeping it a secret. Two of her domains right there. Sighing, she stood up and wandered to the kitchen in their, soon to be his, palace. She had her own place but they were married so they lived together. Instead of building a joint palace and having him move they had decided that as a new goddess it was easier to just move in with Apollo. They still built her, her own palace as a work place or when they needed alone time (which had been rare). She made hot chocolate as it always made her feel better. She didn't feel like cooking so instead she turned on the TV and watched the mortal news before switching to the godly one. At the bottom was the reminder of the Claiming. Council members were required to attend and anyone who had children must be present. Everyone else was free to come if they wished but it wasn't required. Percy often went to adopt kids who had horrible mortal mothers (only if they wanted her to).

"Hey honey." Apollo greeted as he stretched. He kissed her head as he passed, heading to the kitchen. Since her mortal tendencies had been so strong when they first married Apollo had also picked up a few things. He had fallen in love with coffee and liked to have mortal food every once and a while. He made coffee before sitting by her. He watched the screen and Percy watched him from the corner of her eye. His eyes widened in brief surprise before he schooled it. "The Claiming is today?" He aimed for casual.

"I can't believe you forget every month." She found it easier to banter with him as she knew it was the last day with him. Her comment held a little more bite than usual though. He wrote it off as her usual morning grumpiness. "I'm going to shower." She set her mug down before almost stomping out of the room.

They didn't talk much as they got ready and soon they were in the Throne room. The number of immortals there was pretty average. Fifteen demigods were to be claimed so their parent was there. Then there were the immortals who wanted to bless demigods and finally the fourteen Olympians and Percy.

They were called up by birthday. The last person called was born on the twenty sixth.

"Jessica Barnes, step forward." Zeus commanded. She did so and stopped in front of the Council. She bowed before standing again. Percy took this moment to study her. She had blonde hair from Apollo and darker blue eyes, curtesy of her mother. Her hair was braided to make a crown of sorts, the rest left down. A camp necklace with two beads hung from her neck. She wore the Camp shirt, different from Percy's day, and skinny jeans. Combat boots adorned her feet. A delicate gold bracelet hung from her wrist, magic was in it so Percy assumed Apollo gave it to her. A dagger could be seen peeking out of her boot. Overall she was pretty and dangerous.

"I am Jessica Barnes and I am the daughter of..." She stated as was customary. The parent of the child would then fill in their name and then do their part. There were a couple beats of silence before concerned murmurs broke out.

Jessica looked up at the fifteen major beings hoping they had answers. She held back tears the longer the silence grew. Was she unwanted? Unloved? Did her father not want her after all? Even with the bow turn bracelet he gifted her with when she first made it to camp? She met their eyes one by one and they each turned away until she reached Lady Percia. The goddess held her gaze, seemingly reading her.

_She's not my parent. So why is she looking at me like that? I have a mom, no matter how mediocre she turned out to be._

More tears pooled in her eyes as she dropped her gaze. Her shoulders shook as she tried her hardest to hold in sobs. Only a handful of children were never claimed in the past. For one reason or another the parent thought it best to leave their child unclaimed. Usually that reason was because the parent themselves were hated and they didn't want that for their child.

An angry growl made her head snap up. Lady Percia's teeth were bared as she glared at the floor. Everyone else turned towards the angry goddess.

"Just claim her already!" Her hands tightened into fists in the skirt of her dress. Still no one stepped forward. But Jessica held hope. At least someone knew her father!

"Who is it?" Zeus prodded.

"Oh, no. I'm not telling. He's going to do it himself. He's in this room." There was another beat of silence until there was movement opposite of Lady Percia. Apollo stood and shrunk to mortal height.

"...Apollo, and I claim you as my own." He whispered sadly.

In a flash Lady Percia now stood in front of her, Apollo, her father, on the ground holding his jaw.

Around the room people gasped as the pieces clicked.

Apollo's daughter...? _There hasn't been a child of Apollo since the last one died and he married Lady Percia. I had a mortal mother and Lady Percia is mad. I'm not a goddess, I'm the result of an affair! He cheated on her!_

Jessica was conflicted. Lady Percia was her favorite goddess. Her domains involved loyalty and trust. How did she feel when she found out about Apollo's infidelity? He obviously hadn't told her otherwise he wouldn't have been so hesitant to claim Jessica. Jessica was angry at Apollo but yet...he was her father.

_That makes Lady Percia my step-mother. Will she hate me like Lady Hera with Zeus's demigod children. Like Lady Amphitrite?_

"I'm sorry. Just let me explain!" Her father begged from the ground.

"Explain what!?" Lady Percia spat. "That you cheated on me after you swore on the Styx you never would? That even after Jessica was conceived you kept dating Kate?" Jessica jumped at the sound of her mother's name. _Is she going to go after my mom?!_ "That you never had the decency to tell me yourself? What could you possibly want to explain!?" He laid there silently, eyes downcast.

"How-how did you..." He whispered, almost too quiet for Jessica to hear.

"HOW DID I KNOW?" She screamed. "I'M THE GODDESS OF TRUST AND LOYALTY." He paled drastically. "I knew the moment it happened. I even prevented it six months prior." Her voice dropped to a menacing whisper. "Hera knew and Aphrodite knew the moment it happened. They helped me as my domains were violently broken. It caused me physical pain." She spat.

Jessica took a few steps back and bumped into Chiron who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The other holding her left hand.

"We told Artemis and my father was there when it happened." She shook with her anger, trying to restrain it.

Apollo looked at a loss for words. "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know-"

"What came over you?" Hera finished with a sneer. Apollo flinched.

Jessica understood the goddess's anger. In the books she read Lady Percia and Lord Apollo had been madly in love. They swore to always love each other and never stray. They married and Percia the demigod turned into Percia the goddess. She took over the Time domain as Kronos had faded but she still had time until she was fully a goddess, as turning a mortal took years. Thus she was able to act as a demigod during the fight against Gaia. A couple years after that War she became a full goddess and moved to Olympus.

Jessica turned her attention to the couple. Apollo still sat on the ground where he had initially landed after getting punched. Lady Percia seemed to be holding back tears while Artemis put a hand on her shoulder. Lady Percia took a deep breath before turning towards her. Jessica froze in fear. She had no idea how Lady Percia would react to her. She was the first demigod child of Apollo since their marriage. This has never happened before. Chiron squeezed her hand gently before stepping away as the time goddess approached. Jessica stayed frozen in fear before she pretty much literally fell into a bow. She went to one knee, head down, and right hand over heart.

"Lady Percia." She addressed formally. _Give her no more fuel to be angry at you._

"Rise child." Just the tone she used made Jessica look up in surprise. She didn't seem angry at all. Just sad. When Jessica stayed kneeling Lady Percia offered her hand. Hand shaking, Jessica accepted it and stood up. The goddess sighed. "I do not hold any ill will towards you." Jessica flinched minutely when her hand came up to cup her cheek. Lady Percia dropped her hand quickly. "It is not your fault who your father is. No trouble will come to you on behalf of me. I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbled. "On that note, your life will be hard. When you introduce yourself as Apollo's daughter they will know instantly of what he has done. They will pay no mind to whether you are at any fault. They will direct their anger at you because it is dangerous to do so towards an Olympian. The broken Oath on the Styx...the punishment will fall on you as the one my father broke did on me." Jessica saw Lord Poseidon flinch from the corner of her eye. "I do not wish to make your life harder as some did to me." Amphitrite twitched in her guest throne.

"Take her as your own then. Please!" Apollo had finally stood up.

"You dare ask me to claim a child of yours from another woman!?" She turned back to him, hand straying to the clip in her hair.

"Not for me! For her! As your daughter people won't ask her real parentage. They know if a demigod is claimed by you that it means they'd rather leave their real godly parent unknown or they don't know. Please." His voice broke.

"The people here already know." Lady Percia stated emotionlessly.

A nervous looking son of Athena stepped forward. "You're the goddess of Time, Lady Percia." He gulped at Percy's scowl but kept going, knowing it wasn't aimed at him but the sun god. "I know other gods could cover or lock memories away but...couldn't you reverse time on our memories? So technically we never knew in the first place?" Jessica felt a swell of affection for her long time friend, Andrew.

"Everyone consents? Only the Council and Jessica will remember." Percy looked at everyone and when no one protested, closed her eyes. There was a brief flash of gold before it faded. Jessica blinked as everyone suddenly shifted, Lady Percia was replicating where everyone was. After a slight mental nudge she realized what she had to do.

"I am Jessica Barnes and I am the daughter of..." She repeated the customary line. She looked around, Apollo had his jaw clenched and was blinking rapidly. Watching him made it a little easier to make tears come to hers as well, she always had been a sympathetic crier. She needed to act like she didn't know, how she acted the first time around.

"I am sorry Jessica Barnes. Your godly parent wishes to remain unknown at this time." Zeus addressed.

In unison, Percy, Artemis, and Hermes rose. They stood in front of her. Jessica glanced at Lady Percia in confusion. In the corner of her eye Jessica saw the movements of everyone slow down.

_Since, technically, you are not twelve yet, in normal circumstances the godly parent has the child's birthday as the absolute deadline to claim them. And since we are playing by what they know and perceive we have to wait until your birthday._

Time sped up again. "Jessica, as a female demigod you have three options. If you are not claimed by your birthday you have the option to join my Hunt." Artemis explained.

"Or I adopt you as my own." Hermes added.

"Or I stand in as your godly parent." Percy finished.

"Just know, that if there is no symbol above your head by the end of your birthday. That you still have someone to claim you. You don't have to choose now. But think about it." Artemis said gently.

The reason why claiming was such a big deal, besides avoiding demigods that felt like Luke did, was because the gods found a trend. Their claimed children were stronger than their unclaimed children. Talents were revealed after claiming and claimed children had a higher tolerance to Nectar and Ambrosia.

Now, it's ideal to have your parent claim you, demigod powers are at their maximum. But if any god claims you and you consent, you get a similar boost. Even though Apollo had technically claimed her earlier it seemed like Lady Percia had somehow reversed that too.

Jessica nodded before stepping back to the group. Zeus concluded the ceremony. Jessica glanced over at Andrew after he nudged her arm. She expected him to try to cheer her up, because from his view she doesn't know her parent. What she got was a surprise.

"She let me remember." He whispered in her ear. Jessica's eyes went wide before glancing over at Lady Percia...well, actually now it was Lady Dia*. The Roman Claiming was after theirs.

Lady Dia smiled at her before turning to mingle with Neptune (Poseidon). Mercury (Hermes) at already left to gather the Roman demigods and flash them to Olympus.

"I'm glad she did." Jessica smiled.

Back at camp the whispers and pointing wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Jessica dealt with the pity some fellow campers threw her way, waiting for her birthday to finally come.

Jessica spent the last few hours of her birthday sitting in bed and staring at the ceiling. She stayed in the 'Unclaimed Cabin', something Lady Percia demanded in order to give everyone some breathing room in Hermes Cabin. Sighing quietly Jessica slid off her bed, she luckily had the bottom bunk, and slid out the door.

Jessica sat on the porch of the cabin, a little to the side of the door. She thought over the mess that were her parents. She didn't have a wonderful childhood, her mother had turned to alcohol, Jessica found out one night that it was because, 'That lying, good for nothing, rotten piece of garbage.' Even drunk her mother cared enough not to swear in front of her six year old daughter. 'He left and never came back after you were born.' Her mother had snarled, six year old Jessica realized that her mother seemed to forget she existed. Alcohol split her mother into two different people. Drunk Kate ranted about how her father never came back. How he dropped a bombshell and hightailed it out of there. (Jessica later realizing that the bombshell was him being a greek god.) Sober Kate was a one eighty and told stories of the dates he took her on with a fond smile. (A sour taste was left in her mouth as she realized Apollo continued to date and thus cheat multiple times on Percy.) Jessica had to deal with the stress of dealing with two very different versions of her mom and try to figure out how she felt a out this man that was supposed to be her dad. Staring up at The Huntress, Jessica added the new information, trying to process it like she'd done for the past month. She hated her father but it was hard now that she saw how genuinely sorry he was. On the other hand she felt like he saw her as a mistake even as he tried to tell her otherwise.

"Jessica." A voice said, the owner sitting beside her.

Staring ahead, Jessica clenched her jaw, emotions raw and swirling. "Apollo." She muttered in return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don't hate me too much? There will be more, the next chap will pick up from where I left off. Apollo and Jessica will talk, later Percy will claim Jessica and later they'll deal with Apollo and Percy's pretty much shattered marriage.
> 
> So, sorry (kinda)not sorry about that little cliffhanger.
> 
> *Dia comes from the Greek word for 'piercing' (got it from google translate sooooo...)
> 
> I decided that the Romans would respect Percy's Greek roots and thus take her name from a greek word. Percia means 'piercing the valley' which, okay, didn't know that when I chose it but let's roll with it. I was tossing around the idea that Percy keeps her name like Apollo does but ended up deciding to give her a different name.
> 
> So do you like my portrayal of fem!Percy? Like her domains? I know a lot of people add Loyalty but then they don't elaborate further or totally forget it later. This fic kinda forces it forward as a main thing and then I ended up pushing Time into the background. Basically I did the opposite focus than usual.
> 
> The stuff about the fallopian tube is true. A miscarriage can cause enough scarring to block the way of any eggs. I added that part about the lost child because I needed to add more...reasons(?) for Apollo to cheat. He lost a child and now there's no way to have a biological child with his wife.
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions because quite frankly? This is one of the longest continuous fics to date. (Meaning not a bunch of one shots.) And I might have contradicted myself. Let me know if I did?
> 
> I also have plans for at least a few more chapters. The next one is already almost finished. (At 4,000 words already and I still have a thousand or two more to write before I finish it.)
> 
> Drop me a line :)
> 
> ~Dawn


	2. Chapter 2

** Day of the Claiming, one month earlier... **

Apollo sat with a pain in his chest as he watched his daughter walk away. Shifting into his minutely different Roman form he sighed heavily and tried to ignore the glares sent his way. While glad his daughter wouldn't have an extra burden just for existing, he was sad he couldn't love her openly. During the Roman Claiming he left his thoughts drift.

 _I'm such an idiot. I threw away Percy for what? Why? I was bitter over the punishment, she pushed for it. But...that's not a good reason. It's stupid. We couldn't try for another child but...we could've always adopted. I have a daughter now but not with Percy._ He dared a look up at Dia. _She hates me. Makes sense, I wasn't loyal and I broke her trust by not telling her. I should have, why didn't I think of her domains. If I had told her right away would there have been a chance at staying together?_ He averted his eyes as Dia glared at him. When in her Greek form she was scary when she wanted to be. But in her militaristic Roman form she was downright terrifying. Her clothes were similar to that of her Greek counterpart, that is, mostly mortal clothes. Her armor, however, changed from bronze to gold. Her hair gained gold streaks throughout and she used more weapons, mostly of the stabbing variety. Her title as goddes of loyalty was more revered in Rome whereas the Greek saw more of the time aspect. She was often depicted with Athena as a military leader since she led the demigods through two wars. Apollo avoided eye contact for the rest of the Claiming as Dia kept her weapons in weapon form and rarely concealed them. The hair clip/sword, took a couple of extra seconds to get ready so Apollo knew he could flash away.

The Claiming ended quickly, or at least seemed to, and the gods were dismissed. Many stayed behind to talk to their kids, others flashed away to meet with their Greek children. They weren't keeping them apart but the Claiming went smoother when they were all in one form during the entire thing.

Apollo slipped out the door after Dia, still keeping his head down from the glare Neptune sent his way. She walked a ways away before turning back into Percy, she walked slowly towards the palaces.

"Percy!" Apollo called. He shrunk back at the glare she threw over her shoulder...he takes it back, both of her forms were terrifying.

"What?" Her sharp tone made him flinch. She was definitely angry but hurt was right below the surface.

"Can't we talk?"

She paused in her walking. Her voice was controlled with barely any inflection. "Pray tell, Apollo, what do you wish to talk about?" His throat closed as he stared at the back of her head. "I know, how about your infidelity? No, how about the Oath you swore to me? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She spun around, her normally sea green eyes a blazing gold. Tears made her eyes shiny but none fell.

"I did-I do-" Apollo stuttered in the face of her wrath.

"THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON ME!" She flashed away. Time, Apollo noticed, started again and he realized that no one would have heard that. Grateful that it was still secret and then immediately banished the thought. People should know so they could punish him, but he couldn't do that to Jessica. His thoughts swirled as he thought of what he did. How he threw their love on the ground and stomped all over it. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You okay? You've been staring at that spot of ground for a good ten minutes or so." Apollo looked up into the face of his half-brother, Hermes.

"I messed up so bad."

"Yeah, yeah you did." Hermes hand slid off his shoulder.

"Thanks." Apollo scoffed.

"Do you want me to tell you it's all right, then?! You screwed up big time. I can't believe you hurt her like that. Were you planning on keeping it a secret? Just leave your daughter feeling unwanted?"

"I was going to tell her..."

"When? You had twelve years. She knew when it happened and still gave you time to tell her. If you would have told her what had happened, oh mighty god of **_truth_** , then you still might have a relationship to salvage." Apollo winced at the title. Hermes sighed. "Go find someone to talk to about this. Being me or someone else. You're hurting too." Hermes turned and walked away, shoulders slumped as he thought of the trouble between his friends.

_I need to talk to Percy about this. How I can get her back. How do I do that when she won't even talk to me?_

Too afraid to enter their...his palace again he took to the streets of New York. Rather, the alleyways. He walked around aimlessly, bumping into the occasional person when he ventured to the actual streets. He eventually ended up at a library. In the following years of being a goddess they had incorporated Percy into the myths the mortals read. They made it seem that she was a secretive goddess so that it wasn't too odd when artifacts about her just started showing up in Greece. Since the mortals started learning about her even they fell in love with her. They incorporated her into their architecture, this library obviously had an Athena centric theme, most did. But at the top there was different goddess statue standing. Percy's statue gazed across the people under her, her eyes shown with a protectiveness that made the mortals unconsciously relax. She protected the mortals and was the unofficial goddess of mortals, unofficial because, well, that's not an actual domain. Her statue stood beside a clock that merrily showed the time, faithful Blackjack on the other side, one wing draped over the top. Apollo looked away as it seemed even her statue looked angry at him. His feet took him to the bar he was at when he met Kate. He remembered how he was able to refuse her, _but I wasn't strong enough myself, Percy stopped me and not even realizing it was me._ He wandered around and found himself staring dejectedly at Kate's apartment building.

 _I need to talk to someone, Hermes was right. But who?_ His eyes wandered as he looked at the people passing by, finally resting on a bus stop and the people around it. A happy shriek drew his attention to a little boy who was being tickled by, who Apollo assumed was, his teenage sister. The teen picked up the nine year old and carried him over to an older lady. **_Mom._** Apollo mouthed in time to the teen's word. Flashing away quickly the tall buildings turned to ancient trees, the wind created by a passing car, replaced by the breeze of the ocean. He paused to soak up the view of his birthplace.

"Apollo?" He turned around to the voice and smiled when he saw his mother standing there. Her long dark honey brown hair was pulled back and trailed down her back. She still preferred clothing from ancient Greece. Her chiton waved gently in the breeze.

The longer he stared at her the more worried she looked. She looked startled as a sob tore through his throat but she opened her arms. Apollo's age went lower, from his late twenties to seventeen, as he was engulfed in his mother's arms.

"I m-messed up and I c-can't fix it." His tears landed on her shoulder and she held him tighter.

"What happened?" She asked into his hair.

"I lost Percy. I did something stupid and lost her." His breath heaved at the last word.

"Percy? She's a kind woman, I'm sure she'll forgive you." He shook his head frantically. Willing his mother to understand without words. He wasn't that lucky. "Why don't you think so?"

"She already knows and she's furious. She has every right to be." More sobs escaped as Leto rubbed her hand up and down his spine. After a few minutes Apollo explained. "I cheated on her." He buried his face further, not wanting to see the disappointment in his mother's eyes.

"Oh, honey. Why in the world would you do that?" He didn't answer. "You want her back don't you?" He nodded. "That might be impossible, I'm sorry to say. It depends on how she found out." Apollo flashed back to her angry yelling. He thought back to how he had the chance to tell her and blew it. If he had just told her he could have probably had a relationship with his own daughter. Leto gently pushed back her son to look him in the eye, her hands on his shoulders.

"She knew exactly when it happened." He hiccuped and sniffled. "She felt it in her domains." Leto's eyes widened. "I had a chance though. She gave me time to tell her myself but I thought I could get away with it! I thought that she would never have to know. I-I'm such an idiot."

"What you did was stupid." Apollo tried to pull back but Leto tightened her grip. "But I think, that in time, she'll forgive you."

"I had a child. A demigod child." He stared at the ground.

"Oh Apollo." Leto pulled him back into a hug.

Leto didn't know what had been running through her son's head when he cheated. She couldn't fathom why he would throw away such a wonderful woman as Percy. She was furious at his stupidity but knew that he was so regretful. He needed someone in his corner, someone to listen to him and help him without accusing him. But, she didn't know how to help. Percy had every right to not forgive Apollo, especially with her domains being what they were. Leto flashed them away to her home and she sat them down on the couch.

"What do I do?" He whispered brokenly.

"I don't know darling." Leto breathed out even as she tightened her hold. "But we can try to figure something out." Without knowing the complete story Leto tried her best to help her son.

** A month later/Present day... **

Apollo stayed on the island of Delos. Occasionally leaving to try to get Percy to talk to him. She'd ignore him or someone else would come and claim that something needed Percy's immediate attention. He'd spent maybe a total of five minutes in her presence in the last month. Even less actually talking to her. He almost felt bad because every time she saw him, her shoulders tensed and her gaze turned hurt and angry.

The day he was dreading came: Jessica's birthday. After today passed he officially forfeited his right to claim his own daughter. He bid farewell to his mother before heading off to the Camp. He wanted to talk to Jessica before the end of her birthday. He appeared on the porch of the Unclaimed Cabin, a homey but still somehow impersonal building as no one stayed long, so very different than the one he just left. He was surprised to see Jessica sitting on the porch.

"Jessica." He greeted as he sat beside her.

"Apollo." It was obvious she wasn't happy to see him.

"I-I just wanted to stop by and say Happy Birthday-"

"Well you said it. Good Bye."

Apollo winced at such a cold dismissal. "And give you a gift." He was glad she still wore the bracelet he gave her but then he doubted it was because it was from him. It was a functional gift, as it was also a weapon.

"What?" Her voice lost its edge but it still wasn't friendly.

Instead of talking he pulled the gift from his pocket and held it out. She studied it as he explained. "Since the powers you got from me won't be as strong since I'm not claiming you I figured I should give you this. This necklace will amplify your healing powers and it holds a small piece of the sun and when you want it to, it glows." She tentatively grabbed the gift. It was made of gold, like the bracelet, and a sun charm hung from it.

"A healing flashlight?" She asked, the corner of her mouth moving up in amusement.

"Uh- well technically you'd be the one healing. But, yeah, I guess the flashlight assessment is pretty spot on."

"Thanks, I guess." They sat on the porch, Jessica fiddled with the necklace as Apollo stared off at the rest of the cabins. His own caught his eye, in the moonlight it didn't look like much, especially compared to his sister's, but it made him sad that Jessica wouldn't be staying there. Tomorrow Percy would claim her and Jessica would move into Percy's cabin. As far as he remembered, Percy had two other kids she had claimed but Jessica would be the only adopted one. He felt horrible that his broken Oath would be the cause of Jessica's rough life but he hoped that being adopted by Percy would help.

"I guess I better go." Apollo sighed as he went to stand up.

"Wait." He stopped and stayed sitting. "I just-" Jessica looked away. "I just want you to know that I don't absolutely hate you." Apollo's heart soared. He had a chance. "But I can't accept you as my dad. My mom had talked about you in such a wonderful light, and sometimes she'd get angry at you for leaving. But now, I realize what those dates mean. You continued to cheat on Lady Percia. You're not my dad," Apollo's eyes watered but he understood where she came from. "At least, not yet. I'm giving you a single chance, but if you hurt Lady Percia any more. If you hurt me. If you keep messing up, then that's it. You'll just be another god to me."

His voice was thick as he responded. "That's all I could have even hoped for. I plan to make it up to Percy and I hope that someday you'll forgive me. Thank you Jessica."

Jessica just hoped she didn't just make a huge mistake. Some part of her just wanted him to prove that he did love her, not just because he felt he had to as her father. She hoped that he did, that she could have the father she never knew growing up. He flashed away and she put the necklace on, tucking it under her shirt. She went back to bed. _Tomorrow I'll be adopted by Lady Percia._

 **You can call me Percy if you'd like. I allow the familiarity with those in my cabin and friends.** Jessica's dream self startled at the voice. **Sorry to scare you but there's something I need to tell you before Artemis, Hermes and I show up tomorrow.**

_What?_

**I am adopting you as my own, meaning you'll receive powers, if I had demigod children, that they'd get. People claimed by me wouldn't get as much as you would. There's two others that are claimed by me, both have minor power over time, freezing it for short periods and speeding it up slightly. Not enough to do any damage if they wanted. They could get weak minded people to trust them, almost like charmspeak, the person would trust their every word. You'd be able to stop time for longer, and your pseudo charmspeak would be more powerful, work on more people, even weak willed immortals. And you'd gain the ability to break loyalty ties, if they're weak enough, I'd prefer you didn't do that though, only if you have to. And as most people don't know I kept my water powers from being a demigod. Since they're a little weakened since I became a goddess you'd gain the ability to breath underwater and talk to aquatic and equine life. Of course there are limitations but we'll get to those later.**

_Why tell me this ahead of time?_

Percy shrugged. **So you're not blindsided, in case you wanted to keep it under wraps for a time. People will talk either way, if you're mine or Apollo's.**

_Why adopted me then? Why not just claim me?_

**I'm afraid you'll need the extra power for whatever Fate and the Styx throws at you. As a child of the Big Three I had enough power and, according to some, stubborness to overcome the punishment of the Styx.**

_You really think it'll be that bad?_

**I can only hope it won't be. But remember I'll alway be willing to help. Apollo will probably be too.** Percy frowned.

_What are you guys gonna do?_

**We're going to stay married officially for awhile but I'm moving to my palace or staying around Camp. I plan on eventually divorcing him.** It saddened Jessica that they were splitting up but understood why she was doing so.

_Thank you for informing me ahead of time._

**You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, well, today really.**

Jessica slipped off into a dreamless sleep until she woke up. They all got ready and into a line to get to breakfast. Since people rotated in and out of the Unclaimed Cabin so quickly, the oldest person who A) had been at camp for at least two months and B) wanted to, became the cabin counselor. Jessica had been counselor since she turned eleven since the twelve year olds moved out into their parent's cabin. She led them all to the pavilion and they went to their table. Near the end of breakfast a flash caught their attention. Three gods stood in front of the head table. The demigods all stood and bowed, sitting back down with a hand gesture from Artemis.

"As you know, yesterday was Jessica's birthday." Hermes started.

"Sadly, her parent did not claim her. Whatever his reason was." Artemis continued.

"We came to see what Jessica's choice was. Join the hunt, adopted by Hermes or have me claim her." Percy finished. Jessica stood from her table and stood in front of the three gods, which happened to be right in front of Percy who was in the middle of the trio.

"I would love to have joined the Hunt but I'm not ready to swear off men just yet. Lord Hermes, I'm sure being you're daughter would be a wonderful experience but I'd rather be claimed by Lady Percia." Both Hermes and Artemis nodded they had already known her choice, they just had to put on a show for the others. Percy nodded before laying a hand on her shoulder. "I am Jessica Barnes, claimed by..."

"Percia, and I claim you as my own." They shared a smile before suddenly it went dark. The bright blue sunny day turned to night in a couple of seconds. The warmth started to leak out of the air, the false night turning cold. The sun had disappeared.

"Apollo." Percy growled before flashing away.

** Right after talking to Jessica... **

Apollo flashed to his palace, scared of what he would find, he had been away for a month. His chest constricted as he noticed that it looked and felt emptier. She had taken her things. Her books were gone from the bookshelf, her clothes from their room, the things from the bathroom. She took her pictures but left any that had him in it. What broke the camel's back? Gifts and nicknacks that he had gotten her were scattered on the bed. A pained scream tore itself free from his throat as he collapsed to his knees. She was truly gone. She moved out.

He sat curled up, leaning against the wall until his watch beeped at him. It was a warning that he was late bringing the sun chariot around, he was never late. Breathing deeply, he got up, freshened up and changed clothes before leaving to bring up the sun. It was early enough that barely any mortals would notice, Zeus or Artemis might scowl at him for being late but he wasn't too late really. He scanned the land below him, usually he only had part of his conscience driving the chariot but he needed something to distract him. It was mid-early morning when he looked down and saw Camp. It appeared they were still eating breakfast but the three gods caught his attention. Today was the day that Percy was adopting Jessica. Seeing Percy put her hand on Jessica's shoulder and claim her made him hurt. In his grief he flashed away, pulling all his consciences together, thus letting the chariot disappear with no driver. He went back to Delos, away from his mother though and cried. He lost his wife and his daughter and they got to be happy together.

 _Meeting_. Zeus's voice broadcasted. Shaking his head to himself he curled up smaller and stayed in the clearing he appeared in.

** Throne room... **

Percy appeared in the Throne room at the same time as a few others. Hermes was quick after her and Artemis not much farther. Zeus appeared and summoned the rest of the Olympians who didn't already notice the missing sun. Mainly just Hades from the Underworld and Poseidon from deep under water and a couple others.

"What is Apollo doing?" He looked around, stopping at Percy and Artemis. Both goddesses shrugged, Percy scowling. "Does anybody know where he is?" Zeus asked.

"Today I claimed Jessica. I think he's upset about that. I don't think that warrants hiding the sun though."

"Okay, so where would he go?" Hephaestus asked.

"His palace?" Hades guessed.

Percy winced. "I don't think so. I moved my stuff out. He wouldn't want to be in there."

"He had a month to get used to it though." Hermes pointed out.

"Yeah, well sometimes that's not enough." Percy bit out, harsher than she meant to.

"Okay so not his palace." Artemis said carefully in the following silence, tugging Percy into a brief side hug.

"Hermes check anyway." Zeus ordered. The messenger god nodded and flashed away. They debated other places before he came back a minute later.

"Nope, not there."

They continued to toss around ideas, somebody flashing out to check on the more promising guesses. After a frustrating hour of trying to figure it out Zeus spoke up. "I suppose it can't be helped now." He sighed, ready to flash out.

"If we can't find him soon, we're going to have to figure out ways for the mortals to live without the sun." Demeter said before he left.

"I suppose that's true." Zeus settled back into his throne. "Poseidon and I can try to regulate the weather and keep it stable."

"Dionysus and I can keep the plants healthy without the sun."

"Grover can help too." Percy added.

"Hecate will need to fool the mortals. Hopefully the few clear sighted will go along with the many." Artemis added.

Zeus nodded. "We'll address any problems as they arise. Meeting dismissed." Everyone flashed out, Percy heading back to Camp. She hadn't been paying attention and flashed into the arena. She was fast enough to summon a blade and deflect the sword, instinct pushing her to spin and block the second person.

"Lady Percia!" Both campers exclaimed as they bowed.

"Rise." She sighed. "I'm sorry to interrupt." She nodded to them before walking off, the knife she had summoned disappearing.

"Percy!" Jessica called as she ran towards the goddess. "What happened?"

"Apollo is gone and he took the chariot with him. We tried to figure out where he went with no luck. The Council is doing it's best to protect everyone. Keeping the plants alive and such."

"Anything I can do to help?" They walked together towards the Big House.

"No. At least, not as of now. I'll let you know but I have to speak with Chiron on how and what we'll tell the campers."

Overall the information share made the Campers anxious and curious. They had no idea what would make Apollo hide the Chariot. They chattered amongst themselves in the arena seats as Percy and Chiron stood before them. Jessica studied Percy, the goddess seemed tired and not all there. She kept up her appearance, or Aphrodite did, but her eyes were flat. She turned towards Chiron, he nodded and she was gone. There wasn't even a flash which meant she froze time to make sure people didn't see it. She excused herself from the mayhem and walked aimlessly around Camp.

 _Maybe I should practice my powers, my cabin mates could probably help. But they're probably still in the arena._ Frowning Jessica continued to walk.

** Mount Olympus a week later... **

Hermes frowned over the edge of Olympus. The mortals went about their business, most unaware of the continuous night. Nyx was either ecstatic or angry, depending on how much energy she used for her domain and how much she was receiving, he didn't really understand it. Artemis kept her normal hours but there wasn't much difference between real night the 'absence of the sun' night.

There were a couple of days where clear sighted mortals tried to tell the others. The ones who already knew of the gods were told. Hermes winced as he thought of the mortals who weren't believed and then ridiculed. He didn't how she did it but Percy was able to keep them out of the lime light and out of institutions.

"Where could he be?" He whispered to himself. His question went unanswered in the faux night air. It was somewhere around two pm in New York. He watched as a young boy scowled up into the sky, his mother probably scolding him for looking into the sun that wasn't there. Between Percy and Hecate they were able to limit and erase the exact time the sun disappeared. The mortals were none the wiser.

 _Meeting_.

Hermes sighed before flashing to his throne. Once everyone was gathered Artemis spoke. "I thought of a location, Delos."

"Why didn't you just go directly there?" Hera asked.

"If he is there but doesn't want to come back then we need to at least get the chariot back. The lack of sun if putting too much pressure on some."

It was true. Zeus had to constantly closely monitor the air and its currents and keep it warm. Poseidon had to do the same with the ocean. All plant deities were called in and they were all tired from keeping the plants alive. Percy felt guilty and had been searching for Apollo while also helping the mortals as best she could.

"What do you suggest?" Percy asked.

"A sort of quest. We get demigods to get his chariot while someone distracts him."

"First we talk to him. If he refuses then we try getting the chariot." Hera said. Poseidon flashed away suddenly, after learning what the meeting was about and that he wasn't needed; no one was surprised. He had to be in the water in order to keep it from freezing. If it weren't for him the surface of the ocean would be ice by now.

"Who should talk to him?" Zeus asked.

"Leto?" Hera suggested. "She's his mother."

"Artemis?" Hades said. "Talking to a sibling might be better."

"I think Percy should. They need to talk so that Apollo can get through this." Aphrodite argued.

They dissolved into side arguments. Artemis and Percy ending up beside each other as they watched the chaos.

"We'll both go." Artemis announced after she'd glanced at Percy, holding their own silent exchange.

"We'll find Leto first and go from there." Percy continued.

"You should still have demigods on the island to take the chariot from Apollo." Athena said.

"We will. Jessica and Andrew will undoubtedly go and whoever else they decided to bring along. We'll all leave when they're ready." The goddess of Time explained before flashing away.

"In the very least we will get the sun back." Artemis assured her family before flashing away to her Palace.

** At Camp... **

All activity at the archery range halted as a brief flash of light caught the campers' attention. They all bowed briefly, aware of Percy's dislike of the tradition but unwilling to break the habit.

"Lady Percia. What brings you here?" A daughter of Hermes asked.

"I'm looking for Jessica. Do you know where she is?"

The daughter of Hermes didn't answer, her brother did instead. "I saw her at lunch, she said she was going with her cabin to strategize with the Athena cabin for Capture the Flag Friday."

"Thank you." Percy nodded before briefly flashing out. She reappeared in front of Athena's cabin.

"Lady Percia!" It was Andrew to notice her first.

"Percy!" Jessica exclaimed upon seeing her godly mother. The rest of the cabin looked up at the greetings before bowing or nodding in greeting, dependent on if they were standing or not.

"Hello. I need to speak with you and Andrew both." The friends glanced at each other before putting down their pencils and standing to follow Percy out of the cabin. Once outside Percy flashed them away to the forest.

"Any news?" Jessica asked before Andrew could get his bearings from the sudden travel.

"Artemis believes Apollo is on Delos. She and I will go and try to talk to Apollo. Meanwhile you two, along with one other with come with us but stay hidden. You'll try to steal the chariot in case it doesn't work out."

"Why demigods? Why not have other gods try to steal it?" Jessica asked. "It seems like it would be easier."

"The Sun Chariot is, technically speaking, one of Apollo's symbols of power. As the laws state, a god can't steal another's symbol of power." Percy said and Jessica saw the weariness again.

"Okay, we'll help." Jessica said, Lady Percia had willing helped her, even though she was the result of an affair. She seems so stressed and sad, the least I can do is help with this.

"Thank you. Pick your last member by tomorrow. I'll come by after breakfast to get you and explain more. Please pick someone competent." Percy whined.

"So no hot-headed Ares kid?" Jessica smiled.

"Exactly. Pick someone who can be patient. This is more of a stealth mission than anything else." Her head tilted slightly. "If you'll excuse me." She flashed away. Jessica assumed she was talking telepathically with someone.

"Well, let's go pick our third questmate."

"She couldn't have flashed us back to camp at least?! How far are we anyway?" Jessica laughed, shoving him into a tree and darting off. His friendly taunts and threats following her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So sorry for taking so long! I had pretty much this entire thing written for awhile I just couldn't figure out to end it. Thanks a ton to The Moyashi Beansprout Midget over on Ff.net. She pointed a couple transitions that were too sudden and pointed out that Jessica need some more development along with helping me plan the next chapter. I don't know how long that'll take to come out, considering how this one went. I'm honestly probably not gonna write much until summer. But thanks for coming back for this! I really hope I'll get to see to this piece's completion as I'm particularly fond of it.
> 
> Oh and also, Percy not able to have children is not a huge plot point (although maybe further along there'll be a companion fic where she gets healed or something). My thinking was that she could not fix the scarring because when you turn into a god(dess) you get...frozen. Well, like injuries would heal but not old scars.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> Is anyone interested in a companion piece where you get to see what Apollo did to get banished and be a mortal in the first place? Let me know in a comment!
> 
> ~Dawn


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay! Chapter Three! I'm rather proud of this one. It was gonna end rather abruptly five hundred words sooner but I deleted that ending and rewrote it out. Thank you all for commenting on and supporting this fic! It means at lot. I hope you enjoy!

After the brief game of tag they started to amble through the forest on their way back.

"Who should we choose?" Andrew asked as stepped over a large fallen branch.

"One of your siblings? Have another Athena brain with us?"

"Nah, we'll need someone real sneaky. We can plan our quest as much as we want but without someone to execute it–" he cut off with a shrug.

"True. So who's sneaky? A Hermes kid? Danielle?"

"Maybe." Andrew hummed. "Thomas or Alex?"

"The Tyche Twins? If we chose them I'd prefer Alex. She's a little more patient."

"One of your cabin mates? Slowing time would be useful and, let's face it, you don't have the training."

"Maybe...Rey's a little more skilled with time than Tessa, she's stronger with the trust and loyalty."

"I wonder what you'll advance in." Jessica thought back to what Percy told her. Time, trust, loyalty, breathing underwater, and talking to horses and fish. _I wonder what the limitations are._ Then she realized that Andrew didn't know the extent of her new powers. He continued speaking before she could. "Wait, there's a chance that whoever we bring along will learn of Lord Apollo cheating on Percy. We should ask them to pick our last member, someone they trust to keep the secret."

"Oh, you're right! But we should tell them tonight so its not so last minute."

"Why not now?"

"Percy seemed like she was being contacted. She's probably busy with that right now." Andrew hummed his agreement and they finished the walk in silence.

** Later, that night... **

Jessica was walking back from dinner with her cabin mates ('Siblings silly, Percy is like our mom.' Tessa had drawled with an arm around her shoulder on her second day of being claimed.) "Hey." Tessa bounced next to her. "Since Percy is busy do you want us to tutor you in the powers you got?" She gestured to Rey, a dirty blond green eyed, sixteen year old. He had never known his parents, mortal or divine. He grew up in foster care for awhile before being adopted at age seven and then came to camp at nine. He was prone to violence but wasn't a son of Ares. No one really knew who his divine parent was, Jessica wasn't even sure he knew his own parent.

"I was actually thinking about that. Why does it matter if Percy's busy though?"

Tessa tossed her head to get her bangs out of her face. "She's the one who taught us, personally. We're thinking she'll do the same for you but with this whole–" She circled her finger in the air, pointing to the sunless day. "We figured she was busy with that. Once it settles down she'll help." Tessa had shoulder length black hair and reddish brown eyes. Apparently, unlike Rey, Tessa knew her divine mother and denied the goddess the right to claim her. The confrontation happened in the seclusion of the forest, Jessica was told that Tessa had come sprinting out of the forest in tears and right to Percy, who had replaced Dionysus at camp. From then on Percy was her new divine mother.

"Probably. But yeah, I'd love it if you guys would help." They made it back to their cabin and Jessica was left with Rey to learn about time while Tessa doodled in her sketch book.

"So the best way to think of time is as a stream with pieces branching off and moving around. It's always changing. We, meaning all demigods and all the gods with few exceptions, are only able to be carried with the stream. We can't move back on it, we can't skip over pieces, we have to experience it. Percy however, from what she's explained, can completely freeze the stream, we can only slow it. She can separate herself and others and transplant them, which is different than reversing time apparently."

"Wait remember when she said that transplanting someone preserves their already lived time. Memories and physical things stay the same. Reversing the stream just undos events that have happened." Tessa interjected.

"I must've been asleep."

"You're better at that than me and you don't know the difference?" Tessa finally raised her head to look at her adopted brother.

"Well we can't do either so who cares?" Tessa merely went back to drawing. "Anyway, where was I? Right, so we're pulled along on the stream. Imagine the stream, it's slightly different for Tessa and I so I won't try to give you any preconceptions."

Jessica closed her eyes and imagined a golden stream, sparkling and appearing like it was made of sand. Grains floated off on their own, and mini streams looped around.

"Do you have it?" Rey whispered as not to startle her out of her image. Jessica nodded. "Can you see me?" Her brows furrowed as she considered it. _What does he mean?_ But then she saw it. Currently she sat atop the sand like it was a river, next to her she saw sand that was a little less brilliant than the rest and she realized that she too was an amorphous sand silhouette, a little less bright than her surroundings.

"Yes." She answered out loud this time.

"Okay, I won't be left behind when you change the flow, since we're connected in the stream." Jessica still heard his real voice speaking in the physical world. "Try to slow the stream." Jessica focused on the sand around her. Tried think it to slow. She felt light headed for a second before suddenly feeling like she had been physically thrown forward, a disorienting mess of information popped into her head: she had succeed in slowing time, at least for a bit before she broke concentration in her excitement. She had apparently finished for the night and said goodnight to her new siblings. She stayed up a little later reading before going to bed.

More information continued to pour forth before her metaphysical wrist equivalent was grabbed and she was suddenly back in her body. She had a head rush and felt nauseous, she couldn't tell what time it was because the sun was still missing but she thought it was morning somehow. She couldn't hold down what she had for dinner, suddenly a trash can was in front of her and she puked.

"Mom!" Tessa sounded startled. Once she got her sight and stomach under control she looked up at the room. Tessa wasn't on her bed sketching anymore but rather had a towel over her shoulder and her hair was wet, she'd apparently just come from a shower. Rey looked pretty nauseous as well and Jessica remember what he said about not being left behind (had that happened seconds or hours ago?).

"Whoa, I said slow, not fast, Whiplash." He didn't sound too miffed about it.

"Whiplash?" Jessica had to ask.

"The way you slung us forward like that. Thanks for getting us." He directed the last bit to Percy who stood in jeans and fitted blue t-shirt, the most causal she's seen her.

"Getting us?"

"I grabbed you and stopped you from continuing forward at that speed. You're welcome Rey. I need to borrow Jessica before breakfast."

They went just outside, to the porch. "That was crazy." Jessica felt her head clear a little more with the fresh air.

"It's pretty intense. I had a lot of mishaps without a teacher. But that's not why I'm here. Have you picked your third quest mate?"

"Oh! I meant to talk to you before. Andrew and I figured that whoever comes might find out about you and Apollo. We decided that you should probably choose who you trust to keep the secret for now."

"Hmmm, I know a lot of trustworthy demigods..." Jessica watched as Percy looked off in thought. "Would you be okay with a hunter?"

"Yeah, I think I've met most of them at least once."

Percy nodded. "I'll be back after breakfast. You'll meet your quest mate and Artemis and I will explain what exactly will happen on the quest. Thank you Jessica, for doing this."

"I'm glad I can help. I'll see you after breakfast then."

"See you then." Percy flashed away and Jessica went back to the cabin to get ready for breakfast.

** Artemis and Percy... **

"Artemis!" The moon goddess turned at the sound of her friend's call.

"Hello Percy."

"I just talked with Jessica and she pointed out that whoever else they bring will probably find out about me and Apollo. They've decided to let us pick the third quest member. I was thinking one of your hunters. Agile, trustworthy and if it does get out, it's contained within the group and not an entire camp."

"I wish I hadn't sent Thalia off on that hunt to Alaska. She's been gone so long."

"She'll be pissed when she gets back that she missed all of this." They shared a smile when they pictured the daughter of Zeus zapping Apollo.

"Do you have any girl in mind?" They continued walking through the forest they were in.

"Maybe one of Hephaestus's daughters? We can't be sure what form the chariot will take and we might need to contend with the horses. Having a fire resistant demigod might be useful."

Artemis hummed in thought. "Then I'd recommend Julia. She'd be fire resistant and if the chariot is still in a car form then she knows how to drive."

"I can't remember...would she work with Andrew?" Percy hopped onto a fallen log, walking the length of it.

"Yes."

"Good."

** Later, at the end of breakfast... **

Demigods were clearing out of the pavilion while Andrew made his way over to Jessica.

"Nervous?" Andrew asked.

"A little? Not really. I mean we just have made to make sure we're not seen right?"

"Yeah and we might not even have to do anything if Lady Percia can persuade Lord Apollo."

"That's true." They waited for a few more minutes before the goddesses came.

"Hello." Artemis greeted. "This is Julia, daughter of Hephaestus. Julia, this is Andrew, son of Athena and Jessica, claimed by Percia."

"Nice to meet you." Julia shook hands with Andrew, she was tall and broad, matching Percy's six feet and definitely taller than her five five, given the physical age difference it wasn't much of a surprise. "Good to see you again." She nodded to Jessica, chestnut curly hair swaying.

"We're going to flash to Delos and meet with Leto and tell you what we're planning." Percy explained. At the demigods' consenting nods they flashed away, the pavilion around them turning into a sturdy stone house in front of them. Artemis stepped up and knocked.

"Artemis!" Leto exclaimed, pulling her daughter into a hug. Pulling back she tugged Percy into one.

"Hello, Mother. Can we come in?" The moon goddess gestured to the demigods behind her.

"Of course! May I ask why you are here? Is it about the missing sun?"

"Yes. We believe Apollo is hiding it." They sat on the couch and chairs, Percy remained standing.

"Because of..." Leto trailed off, eyes drifting to the mortals.

"I believe so." Percy answered. Leto could tell her daughter's hunter was burning with curiosity her hand twisted in her silver pants, the two on the other hand, were not.

"Why are you here?"

"I have a strong feeling he's here on the island. Percy and I came to try to talk him into bringing the sun up but if we can't then the demigods will steal it." Artemis explained.

"The Council suggested that you come with us to talk to him." Percy said.

"Oh, no, I believe this is something between you and him." Leto said softly.

"This is only about getting the sun back!" Percy's voice was almost a shout, startling Jessica who sat one the arm of the couch next to her. The time goddess took a deep breath, briefly putting a hand on Jessica's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said to the room at large. "Our priority is the sun. It's putting undue stress on some. What's going on between Apollo and I will have to wait."

"If it is you he speaks to, then you'll have a harder time of convincing him of returning the sun. He might focus too much on you." Leto appeared almost completely unruffled from Percy's outburst, though the set of her shoulders seemed to softened.

"Mi'ladies, if I may." Andrew continued after a nod from Percy. "I would suggest Lady Artemis and Lady Leto, if she's willing, go to talk with Lord Apollo. If it doesn't seem to be working then perhaps Lady Percia can go in and we'll," he gestured to the girls sitting next to him with a nod, "be the back up plan of going in and getting the chariot."

"That sounds reasonable. However, I will not go. I have my reasons." She said ahead of the question the hunter was about to ask. _I have to be firmly in his corner. I can't risk him seeing this as a betrayal._

"Understandable." Percy agreed. "Let's head out and find him."

They left Leto behind and started out. Artemis leading them, recommending they start with caves and the like, seeing as Apollo would need shelter and he'd already been there for a week. The first one they came across housed a sleeping bear family. Artemis stroked the head of one of the cubs before apologizing for waking them before they headed out again. The second cave was empty, but signs of previous animal life were scattered around. They got lucky on the third one. The chariot stood off to the side of the entrance, four white horses napped soundly, their fire manes low and calm.

"Apollo?" Artemis stepped out of their hiding spot, the demigods moving around so as to be as close as they could be to the chariot. "Apollo? Are you here?"

"Artemis?" Apollo stepped out of the cave, one of the horses waking at his approach. He stroked the mane once, keeping his hand on the horse's neck. He didn't seem too worse for wear. His eyes did seem a bit dim in comparison to his normal self and they were a little red, presumably from crying.

"Brother." Artemis was relieved to see her twin. A week without any contact frazzled her nerves. Apollo seemed to brighten slightly at her genuine smile. He stepped forward more, hugging her tightly.

"What happened Apollo? Why would you take the sun with you?" She asked as she pulled back and matched his physical age of twenty years old, cupping his cheek.

"I saw Percy and Jessica–and she was getting claimed. It...it was after I'd been to our–my palace since the Claiming...she–" He swallowed back tears. "–had taken her stuff. Then they were together...without–" _me_. Went unsaid. "I wasn't thinking and I just–" He waved a hand weakly.

"It's okay. But we need the sun back, it's important and many gods are working overtime to keep things alive." She said softly. To her surprise he shook his head. "Why not?"

"At first it was an accident." His voice lost its wobbly note. "But she won't talk to me and I was hoping this would force her to."

"But Apollo, we need the sun back."

"Not until she and I talk." He took a step back and Artemis's hand fell to her side.

_Percy?_ Artemis asked her friend.

_I–I can't...do it._

_We need the sun. Please Percy._ There was no response and Artemis hoped that meant that her friend was going to step in. If Percy didn't then she would have to distract her brother as the demigods got the chariot. But she didn't have to worry very long.

"I'm here." Artemis watched as the time goddess stepped out of the tree line, she studied her friend, not being able to get anything from her expression.

"Percy." Apollo's voice broke on the 'r'.

"Apollo." Percy's greeting wasn't cold, but tired and sad.

"What can I do to make it right?" He stepped towards her, walking past his twin.

"I don't know." Percy shook her head. "The pain I felt was unbearable and I haven't been able to move past it. After Annabeth died I thought she was it. Then you helped me and I thought we could be forever, with Annabeth I knew there was a possibility of an end but–" Her voice shook and she blinked rapidly. "Apollo, you must understand, it was worse than just..." She swallowed back tears. "It was the fact you betrayed me so thoroughly." A tear slipped down her face. "I'm not sure I'll ever forgive you for that."

"Percy, I truly am sorry for what I did. Please give me a chance. I won't do anything like that again." He stepped forward again, slowly approaching her.

"How can I **_trust_** you? You'll swear and promise to me but...that's what you said when we got married." Percy crossed her arms defensively across her stomach, halting the sun god's approach.

"It was a mistake. A-a stupid...mistake." He finished lamely.

"I'm a mistake?" Jessica stepped out of the trees, tears in her eyes. "Do you even love me?" She gasped back a sob. She knew it, he only loved her because he had to as her father.

"Of course I do!" He said vehemently.

"But you'd rather I wasn't born."

Apollo didn't know what to say. Percy might've forgiven him a little easier if he didn't have a child and Jessica wouldn't have to endure a rough life because of the broken Oath. But you can't say you'd prefer some to not be born, especially since he did love and had watched her grow up. He just wished the circumstances were different.

He had spent too much time thinking, Jessica took his silence as confirmation and had darted back into the tree line. Percy immediately cloaked her from godly senses, the girl would need time.

"Jessica!" Apollo made an aborted move toward the forest but stayed where he was.

"Apollo." Percy called, voice low. "Give me time. Don't push and we'll see what happens. Take some time for yourself. Maybe someday we can start fresh." Percy turned away, shoulders scrunched.

"Percy...I'm sorry." Artemis's heart broke at his tone, at the sadness radiating from both her friend and her brother.

Apollo desperately wanted to hug Percy when her body shook and the first gasping sob broke through. He missed her dearly, missed hugging her, missed her kisses, missed the grumpy mornings. He missed everything about her. There was a moment where nobody moved, Percy took one more deep breath before turning around. "The ch–"

"Hey!" Apollo shouted angrily, previous longing forgotten, he threw a hand out and sent a blast at the demigods sneaking up to the chariot. He felt vulnerable already and taking his chariot without his permission made him feel like he had no control anymore. Everything was spiraling away and nothing he did would keep it together. But he realized what he'd done too late. The power left his hand, flying towards the demigods.

"No!" Artemis and Percy yelled. They both moved forward but Percy wouldn't make it, Artemis, however, was able to push Julia out of the way and cover Andrew, Jessica not in the line of fire. Artemis was shoved back, crashing into Andrew, hitting the side of the chariot before slumping to the ground, Andrew landed off to the side.

"Artemis!" This time it was Apollo, Percy, and Jessica who chorused together. Jessica ran to the moon goddess, holding the sun charm and putting the other over the worst of the burns on her chest.

"Back off!" Jessica growled at the god as he tried to step closer to his twin. Apollo was suddenly reminded of the conversation on the night of her birthday. _I'm giving you a single chance, but if you hurt Lady Percia any more. If you hurt me. If you keep messing up, then that's it. You'll just be another god to me._ He considered this under the 'keep messing up' part.

After his daughter snarled at him, he turned a helpless gaze to Percy. Surprised to see indecision on her face. She took a deep breath and suddenly he was staring at her back again. Artemis was standing behind him and a glance at the chariot proved to be demigodless. Percy turned around and her eyes were gold.

"I can't see anymore broken bonds." Her voice sounded with the same power shinning in her eyes. "It's for Artemis. To save her from the hurt inflicted upon her by her own blood. For Jessica, one less wound you don't have to try to overcome. Your own guilt is your punishment. To move forward we must stop slipping back. I'm tired Apollo. So very tired. I need to move on from this, you need to move on. " She turned around again, he didn't miss a beat as she started time again, he's done it before.

"The ch–" She repeated.

"Hey!" He shouted, this time without the blast of power. The demigods started before backing away as he approached. The horses were awake and aggravated, sensing his emotions.

"We need the chariot! If you're not willing to drive it again at least let us find someone to until you will." Artemis pleaded and he couldn't help but imagine the burns he had caused running up her arms and across her chest. The burns on Andrew's arms and the anger on Jessica's face.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to drive it but he was unwilling to part with it. It was his job and without it then he'd only have more time to dwell on what happened.

"Two days. Let someone else bring it up for two days and then you'll decide what to do after that. You can decide who drives it." Percy said. He nodded his consent and the demigods moved to take it but the horses reared.

_No, no, no! Our lord is upset! Do not separate us!_

Jessica and Percy heard. Jessica hung back, deciding that she wanted to keep her extra powers a secret.

Percy walked up to the horses, her own fire resistance from being the daughter of Poseidon protected her as she ran a hand down one of the horse's nose.

_I understand and respect your loyalty but the chariot is needed and Apollo is not ready to drive it. Please understand. This is not permanent._

To the others she had leaned forward until her forehead touched the horses. Her other hand reaching to soothe the horse to her left.

_Princess. They acknowledged, the ones out of reach nodded in respect. We will cooperate, but after two days if Lord Apollo does not return, we will refuse to pull the chariot._

_Thank you. The demigods will fly with you back to Olympus. Make sure they get there safely?_

_Of course mi'lady._

"Thank you Apollo." Jessica saw the remaining hurt in Percy but read something else, she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. Percy being the time goddess, it was entirely possible. "Alright, Jessica, Andrew, and Julia will travel back in the chariot to Olympus. Artemis, you know how to drive it, will you go with them?"

"What will you do?" Julia asked, petting one of the horses.

Percy didn't say anything, she looked away and didn't answer.

"Let's go." Artemis herded her hunter onto the chariot similar but so very different from her own. The other two followed and Apollo and Percy were left alone.

"What exactly happened between Lady Percia and Lord Apollo, mi'lady?" They heard as the chariot flew away.

They stood in silence as they watched the chariot get smaller and smaller.

"Is there any possibility of us being together again?" Apollo asked, looking steadfastly at the ground, voice small.

"I don't know." Percy continued to watch the speck of the sky where the chariot disappeared into.

"Can you...can you look?" Time wasn't fixed, decisions bore alternate paths. Percy could see these different futures, the what could be.

"You know I don't like doing that." He didn't say anything as she sighed. "By merely looking at outcomes there are futures where we reconcile. I did not look at the means to those futures."

"There's a chance?"

"Apollo, please don't obsess over this, there's an infinite amount of outcomes." _Not many have us together._  "Let it happen." He finally looked up at her. The glow of her eyes fading.

"What can I do? I am sorry for what I did to you. I lied to you, I stomped on loyalty. What will make it better? Tell me Percy."

"Nothing! Don't try to do anything! There's nothing that will make what you did better. Let it pass Apollo. Let both of us heal, we'll see what happens then."

He couldn't get a word in before she flashed away, he felt guilty when he saw tears going down her face.

** As the demigods and Artemis flew away in the chariot... **

"What exactly happened between Lady Percia and Lord Apollo, mi'lady?" Julia asked.

"My brother cheated on Percy. As the goddess of trust and loyalty it attacked her domains, weakened her for a couple days." Artemis watched her hunter. Julia's face went through shock, sadness, and anger before relaxing.

"Jessica..." Said demigod had watery eyes. "Why did you ask if you were a mistake?" Despite asking it as gently as possible Jessica still let out a gasping breath.

"I'm his daughter, the product of his affair."

The rest of the ride was silent. Artemis trying to figure out who would drive the chariot. Percy had told Apollo that he could choose but they never got an answer to that. Perhaps one of his godly children. They made it back to Olympus and left the chariot at Apollo's palace before heading over to Artemis's.

"Julia." Artemis caught the attention of her hunter. "You can tell no one of what happened exactly. No one but the Council knows of what Apollo has done."

"I swear on the Styx not to tell anyone." Artemis smiled slightly before pulling her hunter into a hug.

"I don't know what will happen after Percy and Apollo are done talking. I can take you back to camp." Artemis addressed Jessica and Andrew.

"Yes please." Her palace faded and Percy's cabin appeared around them. "Keep us in the loop Lady Artemis?" Jessica asked.

"If I have the opportunity." With that, she left with Julia.

** Apollo... **

He stared at the spot Percy stood numbly. He had to let her go...

**He didn't want to**

**He loved her too much**

But his attempts could push her farther away

He wanted her back

He wanted it to go away

He wished it never happened

If only he could reverse time...

Reverse time

** Percy... **

"Percy!" Triton exclaimed as he nearly swam into his sister. He paused when he saw the tears on her face. "Oh." He said sadly and pulled her into a hug, flashing them into her room in the underwater palace. He sat them on her bed as she clung to him.

Several times he caught her trying to talk but grief blocked her throat. When he finally heard her it was telepathically.

_**I've lost him for good** _

It was enough to bring tears to his own eyes. He held her tighter. The sea prince knew he couldn't take his revenge on the Olympian but perhaps someone more vulnerable...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh no! Who is Triton gonna go for?! (Hehe, I know who but you'll have to wait~! sorrynotsorry) So these things tend to write themselves, I honestly didn't think I'd finish the chariot quest in this chap. So, tentatively, I'm gonna say that next chapter will hit one Triton's and Apollo's ending thoughts. Hopefully Jessica (she doesn't have as much dimension as I'd like...I mean the main thing is Percy and Apollo's relationship but Jessica is pretty important too).
> 
> OH YEAH—> I almost forgot. I know I asked about a companion fic about Apollo being banished (and I have a vague outline for that) but would anybody like a fic that were tidbits of Percy becoming a goddess and her developing powers? (Tentative title "Percia's Misadventures in Time Traveling" but maybe as not to restrict myself to timetraveling incidents maybe something like..."Percia's Misadventures in Godhood". Basically things preceding the events of Pumpkin Eater.) I have some of it written out. If it's voted yes then I'll write out an end, clean it up and post it. If y'all wanted you could request fluffly happy couple stuff instead of this sadness. Let me know in comments!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> ~Dawnmoon


End file.
